


Mutual Observation

by holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)



Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [19]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Emotional Sex, Established Gil Arroyo/Jackie Arroyo, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Man, Polyamory, Pre-Canon, Requited Unrequited Love, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, jbbkinktober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys
Summary: Malcolm has a crush on both Gil and Jackie.They notice.---Day 19: Threesome
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Gil Arroyo/Jackie Arroyo, Gil Arroyo/Jackie Arroyo/Malcolm Bright, Jackie Arroyo & Malcolm Bright
Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948045
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Mutual Observation

He watches them when he visits. He doesn’t mean to, doesn’t want to be creepy or anything, especially doesn’t want to give away the fact that he’s had a ginormous crush on Gil practically since puberty hit, but there’s something about the two of them together that catches his eye.

From the way Gil talked about Jackie during Malcolm’s weekly phone calls from boarding school, Malcolm knew she’d be around for a while. Gil was absolutely _enamoured_ with her. Jackie seemed to love him, too, or at the very least, Gil thought she did. 

Then Malcolm got the package in the mail. It wasn’t his mother’s usual care package of sweets baked by their chef. It wasn’t Gil’s frequent box filled with bags of supermarket candy Malcolm snacked on while he studied. It was a carefully packed box of homemade brownies — extra fudgy — with a small pack of strawberry twizzlers tucked in the side along with an envelope. There were three handwritten pages inside. As he read them, taking in the beautiful loops and dashes of her words, Malcolm nibbled on brownie after brownie. 

Apparently, Jackie wanted to introduce herself to the kid that mattered so much to her boyfriend.

(Malcolm’s pretty sure he fell in love with her that day.)

So he took note of her after that. He listened even closer to Gil’s stories about her. He poured over her letter time and time again. He, somewhat uncomfortably, requested Gil send a picture of her since he wouldn’t be on vacation until the end of the semester, until he finally graduated. 

The photo he got in his next candy box was of the two of them. Gil was smiling widely, eyes crinkled, bright white teeth on display, his arm around a shorter woman with dark hair. It was tucked behind her ear, though a thick strand of it from further back had escaped and hung along the side of her face. She, too, looked happy, but her eyes weren’t trained on the camera like Gil’s were. She was looking at Gil. 

Malcolm knew then that she would be around for a long time. 

Meeting her only served to reinforce that. Jackie was a sweet woman in her letters (letters that she continued to send along with little bundles of homemade treats she insisted Gil mentioned he would love), and she was an even sweeter woman in person. It took her all of two minutes to ask if he was okay with a hug.

He’d nodded, a little dumbstruck. He wound his arms around her hesitantly, not quite as tightly as she did to him, and let himself sink into the hug, his eyes swinging up frantically to meet Gil’s softening gaze. 

“It’s so good to meet you, Malcolm,” Jackie murmured against his hair.

“You, too,” he managed as he absently noted that she smelled like something fruity.

It was difficult not to watch her and Gil from then on out. They moved around each other so effortlessly, and there was a palpable sense of love around them at all times. It was… not _inspiring_ , per se.

Perhaps it was better to say Malcolm felt wistful when he looked at them. He wanted that for himself. He wanted that, if he was being honest with himself, with the two of them. 

But he was the nineteen year old son of one of the most notorious serial killers the city had ever seen, and he was in love not only with the man who arrested said killer but also that man’s fiancee. It was a hopeless situation.

(Probably something Malcolm deserved. Or at least, that was how he felt most nights as he stared up at the white ceiling in his room back at his childhood home.)

He’s twenty-one and lying in the grass at the park not ten feet away from where Gil has a grill set up and loaded with franks and burgers. He’s still in love with him and the woman who leans up and kisses him after he flips a burger, her vibrant yellow sundress fluttering around her thighs in the breeze. He prides himself on being subtle about this.

(He’s wrong.)

Jackie plops to the ground next to him and pokes his side.

He squirms, trying not to laugh. “Is lunch done?”

She shrugs, and her hair gets mussed up against the grass. “Gil,” she shouts suddenly, tilting her head back so that she can make eye contact with her husband. “ETA on the food?”

“Five minutes,” he calls back, waving the spatula. His eyes are covered by a pair of large shades. 

Malcolm smiles softly as he looks at her. How could he not be in love with her? Or maybe it’s _because_ he’s in love with her that he finds her interactions with Gil so endearing. “Let me guess,” he says dryly, “you just felt like laying in the grass?”

“Maybe.” She grins, and it’s just as vibrant as her dress. “Maybe I just like hanging out with you, Malcolm Bright.”

“Uh huh.”

She leans her head against his shoulder. “You know, kid, Gil likes hanging out with you, too.”

He laughs a little, thrown. “I’d hope so.”

“He does,” she says warmly. “We’ve been talking about it.”

The little smile on his face wilts, because what does that even _mean?_ “Jackie?”

She peers over at him and gives him a reassuring look that does manage to ease some of his fears. “Malcolm, we like you.”

He freezes. He _knows_ what she means, but she _can’t_ mean _that_.

“And,” she says softly, slowly, “we know you like us, too.”

Malcolm sits up abruptly. “No.”

“Malcolm —”

But he’s already standing up, terror coiling in his gut as he takes off for the picnic table and pulls on his coat. 

“Kid?” Gil says from the grill, taking off his sunglasses to reveal worried eyes.

“Sorry, Gil,” Malcolm mutters. “Something came up. I’ll — I’ll talk to you later.” 

He practically runs home. 

He curses the fact that he loves them. _Really_ loves them. It isn’t a passing fancy, or he would have found someone else to crush on years ago. 

It’s the depth of his love that brings him to their doorstep later that day, eyes rimmed red and clothes wrinkled from hours spent lying in bed refusing to talk to his mother about what happened. 

Gil opens the door. He’s already in his sweats, feet bare, and an old shirt. “Hey, kid,” he says carefully, like he expects Malcolm to take off running again.

And maybe that’s fair. Malcolm can’t look him in the eyes. “I’m sorry.” The words are stilted. “For earlier.”

“Do you want to come in?”

Malcolm nods, not trusting his voice. 

Jackie is inside. She looks at him, worried, and nearly makes herself scarce before something she sees in him leads her to pull him into a tight hug. “I didn’t think,” she says softly, squeezing him tight. “I’m sorry, too.”

“It’s not your fault,” he murmurs.

But she pulls back and shakes her head. “It is. I misjudged how to approach you. It’s not your fault how you reacted.”

He doesn’t have the energy to argue anymore, so he lets her pull him into the living room and onto the couch. He even lets her pull him close. “Please explain,” he says into her shoulder.

Absently brushing a hand down his arm, she does. “We’ve noticed you looking, Malcolm, and we find you attractive, too.”

“I had to think about it for a while,” Gil admits, “but Jackie made me realize I’ve treated you like a friend, not a kid.” He hovers a few feet away, seemingly reluctant to move closer until Malcolm gives the okay. 

So he does. Hesitantly. Malcolm sits up a bit and pats the other side of him softly. 

Gil joins them and pulls him in for a tight side hug. “You can say no,” he says firmly. 

“And it won’t change anything,” Jackie adds. “You’ll still be just as welcome here.”

“What if I want to say yes?” Malcolm’s voice is as small as he feels right now, and he has half a mind to not say anything, but this could be his only chance. He _has_ to take it. 

Gil lays a closed-mouth kiss on the crown of his head. “Then we can try.”

Summoning some courage, some of his own brand of recklessness, Malcolm tilts his head up and brings their lips together. 

It’s short and sweet and then Jackie is gently turning his head for a kiss, too. 

Gil’s hand rests on the back of his neck, and Malcolm moans into her mouth, cheeks flushing at the unexpected sound. 

Gil’s grip tightens and then relaxes. “Jesus,” he mutters. 

Malcolm glances at him. “Uh, sorry?”

But Gil shakes his head and kisses him again. “You have nothing to be sorry for, kid,” he says.

Three kisses turns to four to nearly an hour of the two of them taking turns with Malcolm until he’s dazed with the affection. He watches absently as they kiss over him. His cock is thick against the seam of his pants. He licks his swollen lips and sighs.

Jackie gives Gil a look, getting a nod in return. “Malcolm, we planned to take this slow, but do you want a hand with that?”

He swallows. “Sure,” he croaks. (Is this even _happening?_ )

She tugs his zipper down and pulls his cock out through his fly. Licking a stripe across her palm, she strokes him.

Malcolm breathes through his mouth, closing his eyes. “Jackie.”

Gil kisses him, takes the words right out of his mouth. 

And of course Malcolm can’t leave it at that. Fingers trembling from the grip around him, he fights with Gil’s pants until he can wrap his hand around another length. He gets the chance to swallow Gil’s moans as his own hips buck into Jackie’s hand and —

Her _mouth_.

Malcolm whines into Gil’s mouth as her lips close around his head, as she licks at him, one hand playing with his sack. 

The kisses become bruising. The stroking picks up the pace.

Malcolm comes first, right into Jackie’s mouth. 

Gil jacks himself off then, still devouring his lips as Jackie licks hers clean. He intends to stroke her, too, but Malcolm falls to his knees as soon as she clambers up on the couch. There will be time to talk later. For now, he sits back and watches and enjoys. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kinktober! I'm planning on doing every prompt, so look out for more!
> 
> Prompt list I'm using can be found here: https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/627189398153363456/kinktober-2020


End file.
